Kirby vs Jigglypuff
Kirby vs Jigglypuff is ZackAttackX's one hundred and fifty-fourth DBX. Description Kirby vs Pokemon! Which pink ball of cuteness can roll with the punches? Intro Fight Location: Pokemon Village - Pokemon X and Y. A Jigglypuff is seen trotting along the path, singing at anyone that would listen. Unfortunately, no one was listening, all falling asleep at the sound of her song. Jigglypuff angrily drew on the faces of a Ditto and a Gothorita, which Kirby saw. Kirby then jumped down in front of Jigglypuff and faced her. Jigglypuff's eyes widened and a smile fell over her face. Just as she started singing, Kirby punched her in the face, bouncing her off a tree. The Pokemon rolled down the tree branch and came face to face with Kirby again, glaring. HERE WE GO! Jigglypuff immediately punched Kirby with a Pound attack, as a retaliation shot from Kirby's cheap shot. Kirby tumbled back as Jigglypuff followed up with a stiff headbutt, knocking Kirby back towards the flowery fields. Kirby landed on top of a rubbish bin and leaped above Jigglypuff as she attempted a Rollout. Jigglypuff kept going and crashed into the side of the bin, knocking it over. Kirby then flew back towards the Balloon Pokemon and kicked her in the back before grabbing her and hoisting her into the air. He then grabbed his hammer and swatted Jigglypuff back down to the ground. The Pokemon bounced off the floor hard and sprung back up towards Kirby, who struck her again. And once more, Jigglypuff bounced back up. This continued for a while and Jigglypuff was getting dizzy. Kirby was also getting bored, so smacked Jigglypuff towards the nearby cave. She landed hard against the wall of the cavern. She rolled off the side of the cavern and plopped to the ground. Kirby then hovered over and used his Inhale ability, looking to copy Jigglypuff's powers. As Jigglypuff neared Kirby's mouth, she used Double Slap to throw Kirby off. She then grabbed Kirby and dropped him to the floor, rolling on his back and crushing it. Kirby pried himself free and punched Jigglypuff away. He then pursued his foe and kicked for her again, but this time, Jigglypuff ducked the attack and headbutted her foe into the air. She jumped up after him and used Pound to bash him towards the Winding Woods. Kirby soared towards the trees, but recovered in time, flying back at Jigglypuff with a hammer in hand. Jigglypuff used Defense Curl to protect herself from Kirby's attack, which was a spike to the ground. She bounced back up with a Rollout, tackling Kirby out of the air. As Kirby dropped, he summoned his sword and planted it into the ground. As Jigglypuff came back down with round two of Rollout, Kirby caught her with a cut across the face, leaving a mark. The Balloon Pokemon hit the ground face first, and Kirby lunged down with a stab poised for Jigglypuff's back. The Pokemon hopped away, forcing Kirby to plant the sword into the ground. As he struggled to rip the sword free, Jigglypuff used Body Slam to plant Kirby into the floor. She then picked Kirby up and dropped him on top of a bin, then hopped into the air and lunged down with Body Slam. Kirby opened his eyes in time and rolled away, and Jigglypuff crashed through the bin. Luckily, no Trubbish or Garbodor were harmed. But Jigglypuff sure was - there were cuts and bruises all over her body. Kirby then used this chance to use his Inhale again, catching Jigglypuff in the vortex. As Jigglypuff neared Kirby, she wedged herself between his mouth and used Disable, stopping Kirby's use of the technique, leaving Jigglypuff stood in between Kirby's jaws. Then she started to grow. And grow. And kept on growing. Kirby's eyes widened as he tried to shake Jigglypuff out of his mouth, but nothing worked. Eventually, it reached breaking point, and Kirby began to split apart from the mouth, breaking in two from the force. As Kirby's corpse dropped, Jigglypuff reverted to normal, breathing heavily and her skin stinging from the fight. She glared at Kirby's body and drew her marker, pointing it up to the sky. Time for a face lift. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Small Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:East only themed DBXs